


【骸云】酒和串串

by TwoCarPonPon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCarPonPon/pseuds/TwoCarPonPon
Summary: ◇cp 骸云◇架空 骸第一人称
Relationships: 6918, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, 骸云 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【骸云】酒和串串

罕见的，云雀约我去撸串。  
一个短信发过来，问我在哪，不带问号不说连个句号都没有，就这么没头没脑干巴巴的两个字，看着就叫人火大。  
想说，在天涯，在海角，反正她妈的在哪关你屁事。咋？还杀过来干架不成？  
时钟吊在墙上嗑嗒嗑嗒地响，水龙头在漏水，碗筷在水池里安静地发霉。我躺在沙发上伸了个懒腰，不巧把最后一个靠垫踹到了地上，最后还是重新捞起手机老老实实告诉他在家。  
他回：我在附近，出来撸串。  
真是个不得了的坏消息，事实证明这厮真的杀过来了，吓得我诈尸一样从沙发上弹起来，把乱糟糟的头发随意用发圈一绑踩着鞋子就出门了。甚至可能忘了带钥匙。  
有多久没见过他了？一年？两年？  
毕业这种事情从不会成为生活的断点，不会伴随着突如其来的解脱或者不幸，也不会使狗娘养的操蛋日子戛然而止，以至于那个说再见的时刻在我的记忆里也模糊不清。  
那之后我们很少联络，据说云雀一发火箭炮拽到火星上去了，屁股坐在顶楼江景办公室里的真皮座椅上， 负责赞许，不屑，以及在各种各样的纸张上龙飞凤舞地签名。  
这般一表人才的人生赢家居然突然约我去苍蝇摊摊上吃老鼠串串，其中必有蹊跷。但我大概有个假脑子，半天没琢磨出他唱的哪一折子戏，只能坐在他对面油腻腻的土绿色塑料凳子上一个劲地搓手，后悔刚才走太急没把外套披上。

瞧瞧他，马夹收紧腰线，领带捋到喉管，抬眼的一瞬间几乎能挑炸了头顶摇摇欲坠的节能灯泡。但款爷本身大概没有意识到自己在夜摊上有多扎眼，毫不在乎地用竹签点了点刚端上来的烤韭菜，挑剔地说：“这个，有点枯了。”  
“行家啊。”我不着痕迹地把凉茶往他那边推了推，说：“那老爷您喝点这个，降降火。”  
他用竹签抵住盘沿把那盘韭菜挑到我面前，说：“那您老人家多吃点这个，壮壮阳。”  
呸！壮了发泄到你身上吗？！  
我抬手拦下从旁边过去的服务员小妞，笑吟吟地对她说：“这桌，加十串鸡翘。”然后转头对云雀说：“吃什么补什么，你把屁股养挺了，我壮阳才有意义不是？”  
我以为他会把手里的签子插来我眼睛上，但他只是来兴趣地勾起嘴角，对服务员小妞补了一句：“这桌的菜都要特辣。”

我差点笑出来，因为无论是他挑衅的语气，还是笑起凛冽生风的姿态，都和记忆里别无二致。我或许是在庆幸，金钱铜臭和时间的针脚都不曾改变这个人令人着迷的部分。

几年前我还在v大混吃等死，捏着人生中最漂亮的筹码肆意挥霍。  
老师在讲台上凭三寸不烂之舌把人讲得昏昏欲睡，我趴在桌子上看着坐在旁边的云雀。他桌上摊着书，也不理会油光水滑的小胖墩在上面逼逼什么，低着头在草稿纸上龙飞凤舞地写着公式。从表情上也看不出他的情绪，只是在洋洋洒洒写了一页纸后满意地在公式末尾点了个点，而后勾起嘴角笑起来，凛冽生风。  
我扭头看向窗外，一切都像阳光和风一样无边无际。

后来我约云雀去吃夜宵，在学校旁边灯红酒绿的堕落一条街。我本以为云雀不会同意跟我去胡吃海塞把灵魂出卖给路西法，但事实上他不但没有拒绝，还表现得兴致勃勃，沿路单挑了花甲鸡翅章鱼小丸子，最后在烧烤摊上我都歇筷了他还在和五花肉斗智斗勇。  
我坐在他对面拄着腮帮等他。辣椒让云雀的嘴唇变得更红微肿，看起来像一只樱桃那样适合用来接吻，他指节修长的手捏着竹签，优雅得仿佛握住的是小提琴的琴弓。  
我喝了一口啤酒，突然开口对他说：“诶，我跟你说件事。”  
他心不在焉地抬了抬眼，示意我有屁快放。  
我又喝了一口啤酒，含含糊糊地说：“其实……我喜欢一个人。”  
云雀似乎来了兴致，挑起好看的眉毛点了点头让我继续。  
我继续支支吾吾：“我喜欢一个男生。”说话的时候，我仔细地盯着他观察他的反应，但他表现得异常平静，哪怕是轻微的皱眉或是惊讶都没有。  
揣测不到他的态度，我竟然不知道怎么自圆其说。云雀吃完手上的五花肉，放下签子擦了擦手说：“继续啊。”  
“啊、我喜欢，我喜欢一个你认识的人。”  
点头。  
“他是我们专业的。”  
吃五花肉。  
“我喜欢，我喜欢我室友。”  
他忽地抬起眼睛看着我，但依旧是一副不以为意的样子，淡淡地问我：“他知道吗？”  
“不知道，大概。”  
他低下头继续吃肉。  
“事实上我每天都在跟他表白，每当他帮我打热水或者拿快递的时候，我都跟他说我是世界上最爱他的人，但他只是用看智障的眼神看着我。”我都不知道自己在说什么。  
云雀似乎也有些火了，把最后一根竹签往桌上一扔，问我：“你到底想说什么？”  
我晃了晃啤酒罐开始打哈哈：“哎呀，其实我看上了一个姑娘。”  
云雀嗤笑了一声翻了个白眼，潜台词：那你岂不是很棒棒，要不要我给你鼓鼓掌。  
“她跟我一起做实验，我不知道她是哪个专业的，我只知道她的名字——她交实验报告的时候我看到的哈哈哈。”  
他不再看我，招手示意老板娘结账。  
“但其实想想我也没有多喜欢她，比起她我更喜欢你……”  
云雀已经不想听我胡言乱语了，穿起外套站起来就走。  
我把易拉罐里的啤酒喝完，追上去对他小声地说：“我也喜欢你。”但他大概没听到。因为他再也没有理会我。

我有七十岁。我讨厌巧克力。我从不撒谎。我杀过人。我喜欢你。  
但上面的话只有一句是真的。  
同理，我刚才红口白牙瞎jb乱扯，只有最后一句是真的。  
有时候我真的恨透了这样的自己，慢条斯理地说一些不着边际的话，躲在虚伪的皮囊背后察言观色，然后再决定接下来的对话里谎言和真心的比例。  
但偏偏不巧我遇上了云雀恭弥，我瞪瞎了眼睛也揣摩不到他的用意，因此我慌了神不知道生旦净末丑接下来该扮演什么角色，以至于最后我什么都不敢说。  
我连我喜欢他都不敢说。

回去的路上我跟在他后面，保持在踩不到他后脚跟的微妙距离，闲闲散散掏出兜里的香烟点上。  
云雀走得不快，也没有刻意放慢脚步等我。  
走进深巷的时候，我突然扑上去扯着他的衣领吻他，半口没吐出的香烟就直接呛进了他的肺里。  
他开始挣扎，并且因为被呛到而剧烈的咳嗽。我一把他摁在水泥墙上，揽住他腰的手因此被粗糙的前面划得生疼，另一只手不知轻重地捏着他的脸颊把他吻得更深。  
我不记得最后我们是怎么分开的了，只记得有只疯狗在巷子深处扯着嗓子狂吠。在夏末的晚风里，他揍了我，也或许没有；他对我说了什么，也或许什么也没有说。

我昏昏沉沉地回到宿舍，打开电脑把声音开到最大，把播放着死亡重金属的耳机罩在头上，然后伸手从柜子里拎出瓶装啤酒仰头就往胃袋里灌，那些爆裂的气体把嗓子眼烧得火辣。  
在某一瞬间，我几乎以为自己就要死了，而口袋里手机突如其来的震动让我清醒了几分。我费力地掏出手机，撑开眼皮子去看上面的短信：  
“发件人：云雀恭弥  
标题：无  
内容：酒品垃圾以后就少喝 早睡”  
读完信息我差点当场笑死，笑得两眼发黑气短肝颤，仿佛这一夜的装疯卖傻都在这一刻爆发，然后又归于平静。  
我爬到桌前拿着笔在纸上划拉：  
酒很治愈  
摇滚很治愈  
云雀恭弥 也很治愈

这狗娘养的操蛋人生啊，就是那么富有戏剧性，用尽力气地扮猪吃虎，千转百回后又消失在山谷里。  
明天云雀会当我喝醉了耍酒疯，我也会当什么事也没发生过，一派胡言全都喂了疯狗。  
再过两年我们会稀里糊涂地毕业，再也不计较彼此究竟是谁多看了谁一眼。  
杜鹃啼血，也不见得波澜壮阔。

只是万万没想到，多年以后两个人当事人又坐在烧烤摊上胡吃海塞把灵魂出卖给路西法。  
有的东西变了，比如老板娘多了个儿子，隔壁的花甲店搬迁，以及菜单上的价格。  
有的东西没变，比如云雀的眼睛，他爱吃五花肉的习惯，还有那些始终没说出口的话。  
周围的食客换了一波又一波，我们桌上只剩下些残羹冷炙，鸡脚骨头，以及杯子里的最后一口凉茶，但我们还坐在那。  
我开口问云雀：“你，明天要工作吧？”  
“什么工作？”他皱起眉头，表示什么狗屁，没听说过。  
“你来这里不是为了工作吗？”  
“不是啊。”  
“那你来？”  
“找你啊。”  
我盯着他看，但依旧和从前一样看不出什么端倪。  
“那你什么时候走？”  
“不走了。”他啃完最后一只凤爪，坦率地看着我说。  
所以究竟是为什么要试探？又为什么要撒谎？  
兜圈子全是滥矫情，时至今日我发现我才是最有毒的那一个。自导自演了那么多年，生旦净末丑扮演完，卸了妆改写的结尾还是要画上句点。  
于是我跟老板娘叫了两瓶啤酒，喝了一口后对云雀说：“诶，我跟你说件事……”

————FIN————

“诶，我跟你说件事，我们去领证吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> “像一杯酒，像一首老歌。”这大概就是骸云之于我吧。  
> 我觉得比起嗨哥，应该还是云雀更坦率吧，嗨哥特么就是个骗子。


End file.
